Framed For Murder
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Leyla Mir is murdered after she has an argument with Robin which Jason witnesses. What will Jason do to keep her from going to jail? What really happened in Paris that Robin didn't want anyone to know about? Who all will help keep Robin from going to jail and at what cost? Read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

FRAMED FOR MURDER

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2007 please forgive errors I quit watching GH when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and then when Robin came back in 2005 the writer's didn't put them back together

CHAPTER ONE

Robin and Leyla Mir were on the docks and all Robin wanted to do was leave but Leyla wanted to fight with Robin, she told Robin, "If you were more like me you could keep a man. Patrick dumped you for me and do you know why because I am so much better for him that is what he told me than you ever were, Dr. Scorpio. You couldn't keep a man with directions on how to please him in bed."

Robin had enough and she slapped Leyla and Jason saw this and went up to her and he knew Robin was mad and he told Leyla who was holding her cheek. "Get out of here."

"This is not finished, Robin." Leyla said sarcastically and walked off.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, he had seen the whole thing from when Leyla walked up to her and everything that Leyla had said to her to Robin losing her temper and slapping Leyla.

"I'm fine Jason, what do you care anyway. You haven't since I've been home so why now?" Robin said and walked off leaving Jason bewildered and knowing he deserved that. He had been treating her like a stranger since she had been home. He had his reasons though.

Two hours later

Mac had been called to the docks on a murder Nurse Leyla Mir was found dead. He knew by her name that she was the woman who Robin had told her Patrick was 'seeing'. Lucky and Cruz were also there and Mac knew he had to turn this case over to them. "Lucky, Cruz you will be lead on this case but I want to be kept informed about it. All aspects of it I want to know what is going on. Lucky, Cruz my niece Robin's ex-boyfriend Patrick Drake was seeing this nurse so please keep me informed."

"We will." Lucky said knowing that Mac was afraid that this would somehow have to do with Robin and wanted to know if it somehow did in any way. "Do you have anything for me?" Lucky asked a tech.

"How about she was slapped within the last couple hours and we have skin and a nail? Whoever slapped her lost a nail. How is that for something?"

"Great maybe this will be an easy case." Lucky said to Cruz.

Mac saw Jason looking on and then Jason left in a hurry and Mac wondered why.

Jason knew he had to find Robin and fast. So he called Sonny and told Sonny it was an emergency that he find Robin fast and he would explain later what was going on, just that he needed to find her now. Sonny called Robin and found out she was on the docks sitting on the secluded bench and had been for a couple of hours enjoying the early days of spring time and Sonny told her that it was an emergency that she come to his house now. She didn't understand but said she would. Sonny called Jason back and tells him where she is at. "Oh, no." Jason takes off running hoping to get to her before she happens on the murder scene and tells them she was the one who slapped Leyla. Mac, Lucky and Cruz all look at Jason running and think nothing of it really as he goes running by toward the other end of the docks. Mac decides to have him followed though just in case and sends one of his officers to see where Jason went and the officer sees him approach Robin Scorpio the Commissioner's niece and sees him pull her to him and kiss her.

Jason tells her kissing her, "Play along, it's imperative that you do."

Robin knows that this is important so she does and the kiss goes deeper and deeper and they forget about the cop that turned around to report to the Commissioner that his niece was kissing the mob enforcer Jason Morgan. Jason finally comes back to his senses and notices the cop is gone and knows Mac will be coming. "Robin, that nurse you slapped was murdered just a few hours ago here on the dock, she was murdered within a few blocks from here and they got a nail from you where you slapped her and skin. You are in trouble, I think someone might be trying to frame you. The evidence that I saw at the crime scene all points to you, they just have to put it together. With me seeing you argue with her and slap her and then you walked off in the direction that she left in, you do the math."

"I think you may be right I have been getting mysterious phone calls saying you will pay and that's it just you will pay and then this with me slapping her but I didn't lose any nail Jason so if it comes back mine than we will know someone is framing me."

"Mac will be coming in a minute of two tell him to meet us at Sonny's house fast as he can and not tell anyone where he is going. A cop saw you and me kissing and will have reported back to Mac and here he comes just like I thought."

"Robin, would you like to tell me why one of my officers swears that you and Morgan here were kissing like there was no tomorrow." Mac said as he came up to them.

"Uncle Mac, I will explain meet me at Sonny's house as soon as you can, something is going on that you don't know about and I will explain then, okay? Please Uncle Mac?"

"Okay, I will meet you there but I don't like it." Mac said "it may be a little while before I am able to get free though."

"She'll be there waiting, hurry up as much as you can though, I will tell you this much though so you know what to look for I think someone is trying to frame her for this murder."

"Why would anyone do that?" Mac asked.

"I don't know but with what I saw earlier and noticed at the crime scene I think someone is trying to frame her. No joke Mac. I really think someone is."

"Uncle Mac, I am the one who slapped her but I didn't lose a nail when I did so if it comes back to me someone is framing me."

"I'll meet you there as soon as I can. Let me go see what I can find out about this from Lucky and Cruz. After that I will come to Sonny's. What about you two though? How are you going to explain the kissing that went on?"

"We won't explain anything, you just rant and rave as if we are involved again, and that you caught us kissing just like your officer did."

"I can do that. Let's go all three of us and I can rant and rave at Robin and maybe they'll forget which way she came from."

As they get closer to the crime scene the deputies can here Mac yelling at his niece for getting involved with Jason Morgan again of all people why do you go for the bad boys, it's your mother's fault he says you get that from your mother you know your attraction to dangerous men. Mac stays with his officers asking Lucky if he found anything and he said yes he found a size 6 shoe print in the mud over by the water and it may or may not be something. That was the size of shoe Robin wore also. Mac thought, yes Jason may be right someone may be trying to frame her for murder. But he wonders why anyone would?

Let me know what you think with a review! Please send me PM if you want a story updated and I will try to get that story updated.


	2. Chapter 2

FRAMED FOR MURDER

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2007 please forgive errors I quit watching GH when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and then when Robin came back in 2005 the writer's didn't put them back together

CHAPTER TWO

Jason asks Robin where her car is at and she tells him it is at Kelly's. She walked down to the docks to have her lunch when she ran into Leyla. They go to Kelly's and picks up her car and she drives him to his bike and he gets on the bike and Robin follows him to Sonny's.

They pull in and Jason notices Carly's car is there. Oh Shit he thinks. What he and Sonny doesn't know is that Robin and Carly are trying to put the past behind them and get along for Jax's sake.

"Carly is in there."

"So, does that mean we are staying out here? I don't think so. You stay out here." Robin said and went to walk in with Jason trailing behind not wanting to deal with those two arguing today.

Jason and Robin walk in and Sonny and Jason are shocked when Carly says "Hey Robin, we still on for tonight?"

"Oh shit Carly, I forgot, I don't know. Jason, shut the door." He does wondering what is going on. "That nurse of Patrick's was murdered today and I am probably being framed for it. So if I am not in jail then yes we are on for tonight." Jason and Sonny are shocked, where could they be going together?

"Where are you going together? Demolition Derby maybe?"

"No, we are going to Jake's to have some tequila, play some pool and maybe some darts if there is a new sucker in the bar."

"TOGETHER?" Sonny and Jason said at the same time.

"Yes, together, that's what friends do." Robin said.

"When did you two become friends?" Sonny asked.

"They both have been away lately on business so I guess they don't know that you and I put the past behind us and are trying to be friends." Carly said like it was no biggie that her and Robin were talking and hanging out.

"I guess they didn't know. In fact I had Jax, Carly and the boys over to my house for dinner a couple nights ago."

"You had them over for dinner, Carly, Jax and the boys, where at?"

"My new place. I just bought the old Exportosos place now I own it and have put in extra security and stuff. My cousin and parents came and put in all this security stuff and you or Sonny could even live there safely it has bulletproof glass windows, update security system that is new to the WSB and they installed it in my house no one could get in unless they know the code. It's been newly painted and I decorated it exactly how I have always wanted to."

"It is beautiful and very comfortable for anyone to be in. Robin did a great job on decorating it and you should see the kitchen and the pool table, you would like that Jason and the games in that room the kids like along with the swimming pool and hot tub we enjoyed that the three of us sat in the hot tub talking while the boys played in the swimming pool before dinner and then after dinner the boys played the arcade games in the game room and the three of us played pool. Robin is a shark at pool though don't ever bet anything that you don't want to lose."

Sonny and Jason are in shock. Carly and Robin as friends who would have thought. Morgan comes down from his room upstairs and sees Robin and runs to her and they do this shake of hands that to Sonny and Jason are weird. "What is that?" Sonny asked.

"It's mine and Robin's private hand shake, Dad. She taught me a bunch of cool stuff. Mom, when are we going back to Robin's house?"

"I don't know soon most likely."

"How about you remind your mom to call me and set up a time for dinner next week, okay?"

"Okay. Mom we get to go to Robin's next week!"

"Wow, I never thought I would see this." Sonny said.

"What Dad?" Michael asks as he came into the room and went over and gave Robin a hug.

"Your Mom and Robin as friends."

"Oh, okay but what happened Mom and Robin said is in the past and it should stay there, that is what Robin said." Michael says.

"That is right Michael what happened between the four of us should be in the past. Nothing good comes from holding a grudge." Robin said and Carly nods her head agreeing with her.

Jax shows up and asks if they were ready to go and Carly tells him to take the boys she will be along later something was going on and she needed to stay and find out what was going on and Robin tells Carly to go ahead and go with them if she wanted to and Carly told her she would stay that she was worried about what Robin had said and she wanted to stay. So Robin said okay.

After Jax and the boys left Carly asked what is going on.

Milo comes into the room and told them that the Commissioner was there. Milo shows Mac into the study and sees the four people in the room. "I think Jason is right and someone is trying to frame you for Leyla Mir's murder. I just don't know why. Do you have any ideas, Robin?"

"The only thing I can think of is the phone calls that whoever is calling keeps saying you will pay. Just that YOU WILL PAY nothing else. I don't know who it is or anything. "

"Why didn't you tell me about the phone calls, Robin?" Mac wants to know.

"I didn't think they were anything to worry about. I just thought they were prank calls. Nothing to worry about. But now maybe they have to do with this."

"Okay the nail clipping, they are running it now and if it comes back to you then we know someone is trying to frame you for Leyla Mir's murder. Lucky is going to call me as soon as it comes back and it should be in, in the next half hour. Robin you are in the data bank so if it is your nail, Lucky will know it is yours. Now Jason how did you get involved in this?"

"I saw Leyla Mir go up to Robin and say all this stuff to her goading Robin and then Robin slapped her and she left and Robin and I talked for a couple minutes and then Robin went the same way as Leyla did."

"You saw them arguing and Robin slapping her? That is not good and Lucky will be able to put together that you saw something and will question you and have you testify against Robin so how are we going to stop that from happening? Any suggestions?"

"Yes, I know that Jason won't testify against Robin and he won't have to if Robin and Jason get married. Otherwise with what you guys have going against Robin she could go to jail with Jason's testimony. This way unless someone else saw her arguing with Leyla she was on the docks with Jason and they were together there."

"That's actually a good idea, Sonny." Carly said and Jason gave her a look like what did you do with the Carly who hated Robin. "That way Robin won't go to jail for murder and Jason won't go to jail for refusing to testify against Robin."

"Uncle Mac, Jason, what do you think?"

Mac turned to Jason, "Jason would you be willing to do this, to marry Robin to keep her out of jail?"

"Yes." Jason said. Sonny, Carly, Mac and Robin are relieved.

Robin did not want to go to jail especially for something she did not do. "Are you sure, Jason?"

"Yes, Robin, I am sure. I will not let you go to jail especially if I can stop it and I can."

"Robin, honey I never thought I would say this but marry Jason and keep yourself out of jail. Now to plan a wedding."

"Don't worry about that Mac. Robin and I will take care of that. You know Jason you need to get her a ring and fast. That way no one thinks that you two are doing it because of this situation." Carly said.

"Robin, what is your ring size?" Sonny asked and she told him. "She's right. Let me make a phone call." Sonny makes a phone call and says that the jewelry store is getting some rings together and bringing them over within the next half hour.

"Mac, can you hold your officers off for that long if they call?"

"Yes. I will do anything for Robin. She is my little girl and I will not let her go to jail." Mac said.

"I don't want you to risk your job over me though." Robin tells her uncle.

"I will not let you go to jail for something you did not do."

"Uncle Mac, we will find out what is going on and prove my innocence."

Milo comes in the room and says "Luke Spencer is here."

"Why is he here I wonder? Let him come in. Jason and Robin now is the time to start showing people you are getting married because you guys love each other again and want to be together."

Jason and Robin move together and Jason holds onto Robin from behind. Luke walks in and tells them "You better do better than that if you want people to believe you are back together."

"Luke, what do you want?" Sonny asked annoyed.

"I heard from Lucky that Jason and Robin was back together and figured she would be here when I couldn't find her at Jason's. I am here to give Robin a warning." Luke tells her. "You two need to be more at ease with each other than you are. I don't know how Junior became involved in this but I guess he is.

"What kind of warning did you want to give me?" Robin said knowing that Luke is right about her and Jason. They needed to be more comfortable with each other.

"I'd rather tell you in private." Luke said "And you would prefer that too."

"Alright."

"No! Robin, no secrets." Mac said "We need to know everything if we are going to keep you out of jail."

"Jail, for what?" Luke asked, wondering if it had to do with what he came to warn Robin about.

"Leyla Mir was murdered and we think I am being framed for it and Jason and I are getting married to prevent him from testifying against me." Robin told Luke knowing she could trust him.

"Good idea, now I understand this more. Baby girl I wish I could warn you more about what I am going to say. Jason, keep a hold of her tightly. I saw Shelia Cartright in Port Charles today. She knew I saw her and she said to me SHE WILL PAY."

"Oh my God." Robin starts swaying and Jason grabs her tighter holding her up. Everyone looks at Robin shocked.

"Luke who is Shelia Cartright and what does she have to do with Robin and why did she say 'SHE WILL PAY', pay for what?"

"I can't tell you, Bubba. That is up to Robin what she tells you, I will not betray her trust, ever, not for you or anyone. Ask her but I would be careful how you ask her."

"Luke, she is here in Port Charles, she must be who killed Leyla Mir and is framing me."

"Yes, and if she is this is just the beginning, you know that. You and Junior need to get married right away. Sonny, get your plane ready and get Robin and Jason to Vegas so they can get married."

"Why?" Sonny asked.

No one understands what is going on and who Shelia Cartright is and what she has to do with Robin.

"Sonny, make the call it is urgent that we do this now if Jason is willing. I will explain later, just make the call."

"Mac, I will explain but I can't right now, we need to hurry and do this." Robin said and then she asks Sonny. "Are we ready to go yet? Is the plane ready?"

"It will be within the next few minutes? What about the rings?"

"Call and cancel and we will get rings in Vegas now let's go." Robin said and everyone piles out and heads to cars to go to Vegas no one was missing this trip and this wedding and the explanation by Robin about what is going on.

Please let me know what you think of this story or chapter in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

FRAMED FOR MURDER

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2007 please forgive errors I quit watching GH when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and then when Robin came back in 2005 the writer's didn't put them back together

CHAPTER THREE

They all get on board the plane and the six of them plus guards take off and once in the air Robin begins to explain knowing that this was going to be hard on her and that no one knew about this but Luke.

"Okay now I will tell you what happened. This is hard for me so please don't interrupt no matter how much you want to. Luke is the only one who knows about this and that is because he is nosy and he came over while this was going on. My roommate and I were goofing off one night, she had just broken up with her boyfriend who was married to Shelia Cartright, that's where she comes in and he wasn't very happy when she did, in fact he was beating her up when I came in and I yelled at him to stop to get out and he left and he was angry at me and at her for breaking up with him so I patched her up and she didn't want to call the police on him so I let it go. It was her decision after all. I made a mistake I should have insisted. He kept bothering her and sending her flowers and gifts and stuff like that, he was very rich and he was a lawyer for Riccardo Vantelli the top mob boss in France."

Robin takes a deep breath and then she continues on. "Two weeks after she broke up with him, he and another man came to the door and she let them in and after all we weren't doing anything, like I said we were just goofing off, anyway he tried to get her to go back out with him and she kept saying no, she would not she was tired of him running off to his wife telling her they were going to get a divorce, tired of him treating her like she was a trophy, and she was tired of waiting and wondering if he was still alive with who his boss was the danger of being with him and he snapped I guess you would say he slapped her and I tried to get to her but the other guy grabbed me and tied me up and he raped her and raped her and then the other guy raped her and I had to watch this happening and I could do nothing about it. He strangled her next took the phone cord and wrapped it around her neck and killed her right in front of me. He was going to kill me next but someone knocked at the door and they took off running out the back door and my study partner was at the door and I yelled help and she came in and saw me tied up and Steph dead and called 911 and the police came and I told them what happened and who it was and they kept me in police custody for two months so that Riccardo Vantelli or his lawyer Brandon Cartright couldn't find me and kill me before the trial. I testified and his wife Shelia Cartright told me YOU WILL PAY and I never saw her again after the trial. I saw Riccardo Vantelli though he came and saw me and told me that he was not going to come after me now but when he thought Shelia Cartright was ready to take her vengeance on me and she would she would have the backing of his organization behind her." Robin was crying a little bit by now, remembering what happened that night was hard on Robin, the hell that man put her roommate through before he killed her.

"So what happens now?" Carly wants to know.

"With Jason and Robin married if Riccardo Vantelli will follow the rules then he will not let Shelia Cartright come after Robin but we still will have to prove that Robin did not kill Leyla Mir and that this Shelia is framing Robin, I think we need to bring Alexis Davis and Lucky and Cruz in on this." Sonny said, "I hate to say that but we are going to need the police help on this one I think and Lucky I know will help Robin if he can."

"You're right he will, he thinks of Robin like a big sister and he will be willing to help her." Luke said.

"So we know what we are doing now. Jason are you still willing to marry Robin after learning this?" Mac asked.

"Yes, of course, she needs protection especially now that we know what we are up against." Jason said, concerned for Robin. She had been through so much. She had lost so much in her life and he just wondered how much she was holding inside of her.

"Thank you, Jason. I really appreciate you doing this." Robin tells him.

"I have a question for you two since Robin just bought that house and had all those security measures added to it that it is safe enough for Jason to live in, it really is, is that where you two will be living?" Mac asked

"Yes, I would like Jason and me to live there. Jason if you look at the house and the security measures will you be willing to live there? There is a smaller house on the property that the guards can live in. It has about 6-8 bedrooms, the smaller house does and my house has ten bedrooms."

"WOW! Sonny and I will look at it and if we think that it is safe to live in for me than yes we can live there."

"Thank you, Jason. We can move in tomorrow after you two look at it. It has all the newest security measures and the WSB put in the security system with Aiden's help. AIDEN!"

"Oh no, that one is going to be hard." Mac tells her laughing.

"Quit laughing, Mac he's going to kill Jason and then me."

"Why?" Carly asks "Who is Aiden?"

"Aiden Devane is my cousin, and he is going to kill me for marrying Jason after the hell that went on when Jason and I were together last time. Aiden will kill Jason first and then me for marrying him."

"Yes, he will. You better tell him over the phone and hope his temper will cool off before he gets to Port Charles." Mac said looking at Jason who looked confused.

"Jason will be able to handle him." Carly said and Mac and Robin start laughing.

Jason is insulted and he frowns "No offense Jason, I know you are good at your job but Aiden was Special Forces and now they send him out on assignments by himself, he and my brother Ryan have immunity in this country and several others. He is a bad ass. No one stands a chance against him and never has he is that good and that is why I am going to call him after Jason and I get married and before we leave Vegas for Port Charles because hopefully he will cool down before we get home and I have to confront him and tell him to mind his own damn business."

"You have to understand, Jason, the only thing that Aiden is scared of is two things Anna Devane mad and Robin pissed beyond belief."

"Why would anyone be afraid of Robin? She is tiny what can she do? No offense Sweetheart."

"You've never seen her mad beyond belief Sonny, Aiden has. That is why he is scared of her."

"What could she possibly do?"

"The last time we had to talk the police out of arresting her, this man came up to her in this bar and she was mad and he actually came onto Robin who was ignoring him and he put his hand on her butt and he went flying onto the pool table when Robin scissor kicked him and then she took the pool stick and put her foot in his crouch after she jumps up on the pool table and she said to him 'I said I wasn't interested do you understand me now or do I have to show you what I can do with this pool stick?' She broke it over her knee. And this guy wets his pants and she jumps down and has another shot of tequila and the guy runs out of the bar as fast as he could. The bartender had called the cops and Robin told them she doesn't like strange guys grabbing her and that he was lucky that's all he got and then she says 'Officer, don't you think it is sad that I can't even get a drink in a bar without being sexually assaulted in that bar. All I did was defend myself. I thought a woman had the right to choose who touched her, don't you think a woman should be able to choose who touches her? Say I came up to you and just started touching you, do you think that would be right?' He said no then why am I in trouble for defending myself and you know something the cop fell for it."

"She really did that?" Mac asked Luke who told the story of what happened.

"Oh, ya, Bubba she really did that."

Pilot says, "We are going to be landing in Vegas in a few minutes please sit down and buckle up. They all sit down and buckle up and look out at the town of Las Vegas as they were coming into it.

Let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing!


End file.
